Wishes for Baby's Legs
by Subject37
Summary: Following most of the movie.. Starts off when Ginger gets attacked. B has always loved her sister, obsessed even, what can she do to prevent anything from happening to herself and Ginger? Rating will go up later..


Yayy, Sapphic love between sisters.. I know, grody, incest and all XD... but stil, you just have love it! G/B

She looked at me with those off-focussed eyes, the pain unbearably reflected in them.

When I saw the wounds that the beast had given her I cringed inside. I couldn't accept my one and only love was hurt in such a way. I noticed they were already healing though, how could that be? She begged me not to let Pam know of the incident and told me she was okay. I could only believe her. "I thought you were going to die," I said in despair, holding her in my arms. I closed my eyes, thinking to myself, 'iOh my God, I opened myself up to her.. She's going to know everything now/i.' You can't just love your one and only sister the way she loves boys, it's wrong. I couldn't afford losing her, not now after what she's been through.

After I found that messed up picture jammed in the camera, I was in too much shock. I kept telling myself that that _thing_ in the picture was the thing that attacked my sister, my love. After I had myself snuggled up against her to sleep, I kissed her lips. It was only a brief touching, but I knew I'd never kiss anyone in the world if I didn't kiss her.  
Life went on.. Ginge banged her head against her desk in Biology. I just couldn't believe she wouldn't try learning something that day. I had to go with Ginge to get her some pads, how vile. She started changing. She actually took a toke with McCarty. Why would she? She's mine. She made me hers when we were eight, now she had started turning her back on me eight years later. I met Sam and he talked to me about lycanthropes. Ginge and I left shortly afterwards.

Then her wounds-that-had-started-healing-the-night-she-got-them started sprouting hair.. it was sort of gross really. But I still love her, she's my sister. She giggled at my reasoning of her being a werewolf and then we noticed she was bleeding... I wanted to touch her ithere/i, to stop her bleeding. We went to the nurse, it was horrible. The woman was too optimistic, how could anyone live such a life? Pam found out that Ginge got her rag. She thinks I told her, how could she though? She knows I would never do anything like that, I love her too much to tell Pam anything.. She got pissed off at me, I tried to stand her up, but she won. She would always win. Why couldn't I be strong like her? Oh, wait, I know, she was my strength.

I had decided to actually put my head to doing some research. I could be smart when I felt like it, you know? I researched werewolves and the menstrual cycle and even viruses. I watched Ginge's change.. oh how I wish she was the same. She got too much attention for the wrong purposes. At lunch hour Ginge was making out with Jason McCarty. Oh how I wish I could be him, I looked at him with hatred and jealousy before running away.

That's when that drug dealer Sam decided to talk to me. Oh how I wished he wouldn't; to me it meant I was turning my back on Ginger and being just as bad as her. At least he gave me my photo of the lycanthrope back.

When in bed that night I was reading under the covers. I came across a sentence that something about werewolves having tails. I wanted to know if Ginge was becoming what I feared.. I checked out her thin body, how beautiful it was, and pulled down her underwear just enough to reveal a tail. Frightened, I ran back to my bed. I knew I needed to tell Sam about her.. but not entirely.. I told him that it was me who was changing. He was the only one I could talk to without being thought of as a freak. He gave me a silver ring to pierce Ginger with.

I needed to tell Ginger my newfound knowledge. But she wouldn't hear anything from me. She wanted me to apologize, but I still wouldn't give in. I needed to win, or at least fight back, for once against her. I found her making out with McCartny again. She ran off with him leaving me alone, wanting to be the gross boy kissing her and sharing every intimate moment with her. I walked off the parking lot almost crying.

Pam tried to talk to me. She gave me a slice of the cake she gave Ginge the night she found out. She tried to coax me into being more friendlier about guys and stuff with Ginge.  
I continued my night doing more research. When I was going to sleep Ginge finally came home. She was crying. I asked her what had happened and she wouldn't tell me. I touched her cheek and felt something wet on my hand, she ran into the bathroom as I turned on the light to see what was on my hand. It was blood and then I heard her gagging. I ran to the bathroom to find her puking out blood.

She ordered me to leave but I stayed. I asked her what had happened. She told me she had an urge to tear everything to pieces. I noted this silently and then, thinking she was talking about Jason, asked her where he was. She showed me Norman, the next door neighbour's dog. I felt both relief and rue when I found it was the dog. I wanted it to be McCarty so I could have Ginge back. But I was glad it wasn't because we'd get into trouble.

She asked me what she was going to do and I told her I had an idea.

She told me how her experience of sex was. It sounded a lot like she was talking about how Norman died too. I pierced her belly button using the ring that Sam gave me, hoping that the experiment would work. When I was on top of her I had the longing to kiss her cute belly button. She was under me and I didn't know how to act. she looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes. She sat up from under me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thanks B, you're the only one I can trust" she said to me.

I looked down in embarrassment, wanting to kiss her back. I mumbled a welcome to her and went back to my bed. I went straight to sleep, not wanting to talk to her like we usually do at night before going to bed.

The fat boy next door's scream woke all of Bailey Down's up. Poor boy. In gym class I had to tape Ginger's tail to her leg so no one would notice it. Her transformation was scary to me. Sam had snuffed Sinclair and decided to talk to me. Ginge asked me, almost with jealousy, if he was my boyfriend. I said no to her, and meant it. In the game she proved to be getting stronger as well. Trina Sinclair had tackled me and Ginge totally lost it. She tackled Trina down and started punching the hell out of her. I felt a warmth inside of my breast because she had done such an outrageous thing just for me.

When Ginger was in Mr. Wayne's office I found out that Jason was infected too. All she said was oops as if she didn't care. When I told her about Sam and him having an idea she hinted that he probably wants to get into my pants. I told her off that if she didn't behave he wouldn't help us.

So we went to Sam's and he told me about monkshood. Monkshood was actually Aconitum dilycotonum, and it's the cure to being a werewolf. I began to think Sam was pretty cool when he told me about it. He was smart, I like smart, but Ginger was my only love. No man could take that from me. How I wished she could see that she was the only one I could love. She told me all he wanted was in my pants. I told her no.. How I wanted to tell her the only person I'd let into my pants would be her.

Sam made me sort of upset by saying he didn't like me that way. I'm glad he didn't, but it irritated me because I wished Ginge would tell me she liked me that way.

Trina came to me that night, and she died. Not because of Ginge, but you might as well say that. Trina walked up to me and told me all of these insults about Sam. I knew Ginge would be angry to see her so I told her to leave. She didn't listen and Ginge attacked her. She threw the girl into our house and started taunting her. Trina started puking and pulled a knife on us. The milk she had spilled when Ginge threw her in was the cause of her demise. She slipped and cracked her skull open on the corner of the counter. I heard the garage door opening and forced Ginger to help me with the body. I made Ginger "die" with the use of Trina's blood as a scapegoat from our parents. After our talk with Pam Ginge and I had to bury Trina's body. I by accidentally broke off a couple of Trina's fingers. We dragged her body outside to the teahouse while Pam and Dad were talking and Ginge started digging. I sat there madder than hell because she ended up getting a body on our hands. She tried to convince me that nothing would happen because of how stereotypical the world was. Then she said, "Do you think she's pretty?" I looked at her with utter horror. Two emotions running through me: want and jealousy.

"If I wasn't here would you eat her?" I asked. She just laughed and said to me:

"No! God, that'd be like.. fucking her"

I felt a pang of relief and sadness because of how she stated her view on homosexuality. I told her she couldn't go out and she said she'd go insane. I concocted a plan and she agreed. I knew she felt weak for having to stay in, so I went to her and hugged her. When I pulled away she kissed me again, this time I kissed her back...

Yayy me! I actually wrote something more than a few hundred words! Tell me what you think, please :D


End file.
